Wolverine vs Sabretooth
by Roycelemuelko
Summary: a written battle detailing a violent encounter between two classic comic book rivals. no plot


Wolverine vs Sabretooth

\- adamantium skeletons

\- canadian wilderness

FIGHT!

wolverine and sabertooth pop their claws, SNIKT!,

they leap at each other, both slash each others faces at the same time with their right arms. then both stab each other's chests at the same time with their left arms. sabretooth kicks wolverine away into a tree with such force as to snap the tree. wolverine leaps back at sabretooth and drives both his claws into creed's chest, sabretooth grabs both of logan's wrists, pulls the claws out of his chest, then tosses logan towards a boulder, creed grabs the top portion of the tree that snapped earlier and swings it at logan, sending him flying.

while logan is on the ground, creed lifts up a huge boulder and tosses it at logan, logan rolls away, creed leaps towards him, grabs logan by the neck and slams him into the boulder, cracking it. with his other hand, creed thrusts it towards logan, but logan stops it from reaching him by stabbing creed's wrist. logan then uses his other hand to stab creed's other wrist from the arm that was holding him by the neck, making creed let go. he moves creeds arms to the sides, creed headbutts logan, driving the back of logan's head into the boulder, then creed jumps and plants both of his feet in logan's face, creed then fully extends his legs as he jumps away, which results in his wrists being pulled away from logan's claws.

logan lunges at creed and slashes at his stomach, disemboweling creed, creed shoves his hand into logan's stomach and pulls his guts out. logan slashes at creed's face, creed uppercuts logan into the air, grab's logan's leg, and repeatedly slams logan into the boulder until it gets pulverized. "howd ya like that ya little runt?!". sabretooth, still grabbing logan's leg, repeatedly swings and slams wolverine into the ground. while being swung through the air, logan cuts open his own huge bicep, and pulls out a fucking grenade and throws it at sabretooth! the explosion blew them away from each other. "a little surpsrise gift just for you bub!". creed: "hehehhe that was pretty clever little runt, you got the muramasa blade stashed in there too?".

after both has regenerated, creed seeks out logan, trying to sniff him out, but before creed could locate him, logan jumps at him from behind and drives his claws deep into creed's back, creed jumps backwards, slamming logan's back into a boulder behind them, logan still keeps on latching unto creed's back, creed jumps backwards again, logan retracts his claws then jumps away, resulting in creed slamming his own back unto the boulder.

wolverine then stabs sabretooth in the throat, sabretooth grips and tears off a chunk of wolverine's throat as he kicks him away, wolverine stabs up sabretooth's chin, sabretooth pulls wolverine's hand away from his chin as he gouges one of wolverine's eyeballs, they both stab through each other's cheeks horizontally, creed grabs wolverine's neck and tosses him away, sabretooth leaps on all fours towards wolverine and tackles him straight through several trees while wolverine repeatedly stabs sabertooth's back, sabretooth punches wolverine straight through another tree, sabretooth grabs the top half of the tree and swings it at logan who slices straight through it, sabretooth kicks logan away, logan rolls across the ground and gets back on his feet, sabretooth slams the remainder of the tree top down on wolverine, splintering it to pieces, creed charges at logan, logan stabs both claws into a huge rock and swings it at creed's face, shattering the rock to pieces, wolverine then jumps and kicks creed in the face, pushing him down a slope.

The Wolverine roars on top of the slope as he enters a berserker rage, sabretooth looks up at wolverine and roars while going berserk as well. both feral animals charge at each other as they stab, slice, and tear chunks out of each other countless times. this went on for hours as they rampage across the canadian wildlands, dyeing the snow red in a sea of their own blood, with chunks of flesh and organs littered all around for the animals to feast on. not a single animal starved that day.

both of the killers' regenerative factors never worked as hard in their entire lives as it did today. the time for the centuries old rivalry between the two classic nemeses to end is finally close at hand. both wolverine and sabretooth are now just a few feet apart and are slowly limping towards each other, both are now more skeleton than flesh. wolverine is actually missing a few of his claws as they have been ripped out of his hands.

"its time to end this bub".

"hehe see ya in hell runt".

wolverine shoves his claw up sabretooth's nose reaching all the way to his brain while sabertooth shoves his finger inside wolverine's ear reaching all the way to his brain. both their bodies fall to the ground with each other's claws still stabbed into each other's brains. their bodies are then buried underneath a mountain of snow in the canadian winter. where it all started and ends. some time later, a wendigo, a mythical beast, digs them out and consumes what remains of their flesh.

K.O. !


End file.
